


Captain and the Nerd

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh, Captain of the school’s football (Soccer) team, is at the height of his Senior year popularity. George, the school’s frequently bullied loner, is just trying to get through his Junior year. They end up being partnered up for an English assignment, and agree to meet up after Josh’s practices until they were finished. // Imagination can take you from there :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love the anon who suggested me this, find me on either George-Carryyou.tumblr.com or http://uj-1dfanfiction.tumblr.com/

George was always seen as a nerd, a loser and a geek and half the time he hated it. If he wasn’t called “gay”, “wimp” or “inbreed” then he was being pushed around. He hated it, he really did but there was little he could do and the football team made it worse.

His Junior year started well he guessed him and his best friend JJ had tried his hardest to stick together but soon enough JJ had managed to get onto the football team and soon enough he had to leave George behind. 

The football team was cruel and George did his best to ditch sporty classes in favour for anything really but the best part of the football team was the captain, Joshua Cuthbert. Josh was just tall and gorgeous with a perfectly shaped quiff and muscles to die for. George was the wimp and all he knew is that Josh was out of his league.

When it came to English class, George really struggled to pay attention since the class was pretty much full of idiots. He was forced to sit next to Jesy Nelson who pretty much put up a battle after being forced to sit with him since she felt he was a nerd and once he was sat in there he pretty much just completed his own work quietly and as quickly as possible so he could sit in the library.

But today he couldn’t do that plan he just had to deal with being partered up with someone and doing near enough all the work to it. As Mr Cowell explained the task, George looked over to Josh who was trying to get closer to Jade for his partner. George relax and waited for his name to be called out so he could see who he was partnered with

“Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall,  
Jaymi Hensley and Perrie Edwards  
Niall Horan and JJ Hamblett  
George Shelley and Josh Cuthbert  
Harry Styles and Jesy Nelson  
Liam Payne and Zayn Malik  
Louis Tomlinson and Cher Lloyd”

George looked over to Josh who just looked at him back and within moments George expected him to want a different partner but slowly Josh walked over to him before handing him his own number before looking to him “I have football after school but then you can come round mine if you like to work on the project. Come watch me on the pitch”  
He looked at the number before smiling and writing down his own and handing it to him as he smiled “Here… And I’ll come watch you, yeah”

Josh left the room after that, something to do with practice but it didn’t stop him from having a whole hour of dirty looks from Jade and Leigh-Anne. 

Oh the joys of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Football was a nightmare, George had decided that after watching Josh be tackled hard and into the ground. He had scrunched up his face and hope he was alright. Jaymi had sat with him as he was watching his own boyfriend play but both were wondering if they were watching a football practice or a war.

Jaymi had kept a conversation flowing with George but both were just watching the players play until it was over and Jaymi smiled to him as he said he was going to the locker room with Olly. 

As Jaymi patted his shoulder, Josh climbed up the seating and to him as he smiled softly “So you came to watch me practice, were you impressed?”

George nodded before pushing his glasses to his nose “Surprised you survived and you smell badly” The boy was leaning back to avoid the smell but soon enough Josh had grabbed the boys shoulder bag and started dragging the youngster towards his car

“Well, you’re gonna have to put up with it for just a bit longer.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The car ride was kinda weird. Both kept quiet and yet they were listening to “Somebody That I Used To Know” which was slightly strange he guessed.

Josh had pulled up in his drive and oddly enough, the house that he thought would be impressive wasn’t. Just a basic 3 bedroom house with basement. Josh dragged him out of the car and into the house as he smiled to his mom before introducing them “Mom, this is George, my partner for English. George this is my mom and the girl behind her that is stealing cookies is my sister Victoria.”

Victoria, a young girl who looked spitting image of Josh just younger and female looked at them before her brother before flicking her brown hair out of the way “Mom, Josh is being mean!”

Josh’s mom moved the cookies away before pushing Victoria and Josh out of the kitchen “Play nicely, Josh door stays open slightly and George would you like to stay for dinner?”  
George nodded “Please, Mrs Cuthbert” and with that, Josh brought him downstairs and to his room. It was a simple room, all painted in a soft green shade with band posters on the walls with a double bed and desk with laptop on it. George sat down at the desk as Josh loaded up his laptop before logging in and grabbing a onesie and a pair of boxers   
“Can I trust you to get started while I shower?”

The younger man nodded as he loaded up the internet and just got started. Josh left the room but George really just started to sneakily look at Josh’s photos. Different pictures came up, Josh and Victoria together, family photos and a couple with the football team but then he caught a photo of him, sat at his desk in art when he was drawing the model their teacher had brought in.

Really he should have been careful but when He felt Josh’s hand on his back he flew off the chair “Glad to see your nosey, mind not being?” 

George looked up at him from the floor before letting out a weak laugh and just saying “Sorry”

The older man lifted him up off the floor and onto the bed before looking at the question they had been given “Right, you and me need to work on this alright. I’ll take the second half because it looks harder, you can take the first half”

George had to admit it was nice someone doing some work but Josh seemed to be really touchy feely. George was normally the one to be the most touchy but Josh over 3 times in the hour and half had laid over the top of him and he had lost count of the amounts of time Josh played with his hair.

“Is there something you like about my hair?” George looked to him as Josh just rubbed his cheek against his curls as he just said “Their soft and curly.”

The thing to stop it though was the sound of his mobile going off and his mom asking him to come home. Josh looked sad when he told him but yet the boy took him back upstairs with his thing and towards his car and after a short drive they arrived at the Shelley household.

As soon as they pulled up, George got ready to leave Josh’s car but he felt a hand on his shoulder and it pulled him back so he could catch a pair of lips on his cheek. Josh let him go wishing him sweet dreams before driving off.

George put his fingers over his cheek where the kissed had been but slow George just realised how confused but was sure his crush for Josh had become stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah this had been a different chapter but the chapter didn't work for me to make it good and the chapter seemed rushed. So here is a better one. Got any complaints message me on either my tumblr george-carryyou.tumblr.com or my twitter @georgecarryyou

The next day however turned those feelings sour. Josh ignored him, pushed him out of the way and JJ laughed at him everytime he tried.

Only in English did Josh actually speak to him and it was a simple “Can I come over to yours tonight?”

George had nodded but was really not able to answer due to Jade coming in and wrapping her arms around Josh “Josh come and sit with me and Leigh-Anne, you promised you’d sit with me bear.”

Her annoying pout came onto her face as Josh gave a dramatic sigh and nodded “Well if I promised my princess I’d sit with her, then I shall sit with my princess” Both walked off as   
Jesy sat next to George again and sighed

“Why does Jade get all the good guys? Can’t one be interested in me” 

George rolled his eyes and looked to his book “I bet someone will be…”

The redheaded girl sighed “I can hope.”

 

\---------------GeorgeCarryYou---------------------- Jcat--------------------------------------------

 

For George, agreeing was the easy bit but when he realised that the football game was on he was pretty much screwed in a way. Olly had told George that no matter what, he was going to the game. Him and Oliver had become closed but both boys got on more and more everyday.

George had travelled with Olly to his house where both boys had gotten changed, George borrowing a football shirt from Olly since he had a few with his boyfriends name on the back. For George he choose the smallest one and didn’t realise it said “Cuthbert” on the back until he was at the game and JJ called him out on it.

Both had taken front row seats, meaning the girls behind that consisted of Perrie, Leigh-Anne and Jade looking shocked at his shirt. Jesy had chosen to sit with him and Oliver and together they were having a large laugh before the game and cheering on for Jaymi.

They all smiled as the game went on and George cheering louder than them all when Josh scored and looked up to the stand. Jade try to make it look like he was reaching to her by throwing him a tiny kiss but as George gave a slight wave, Josh returned it. 

The game was quite uneventful though until the reveal team tackled Josh so hard pretty much everyone thought he’d been knocked out. George had stood up to look to Josh and as Olly tried to pull him down, George had left the stand and was only stopped by a teacher from running onto the pitch to him. 

Josh was soon though removed from the pitch and instead transferred into an awaiting ambulance. He was being watched by both George and Jade, Jade trying to travel with him to the hospital but Josh had chosen George over her and the younger boy had jumped at the chance.

Really the entire trip was just Josh holding George’s hand while he sucked on air and tried not to think of his hand. For George, he bet that Josh would have a broken arm at the least and a bruised rib but he did though think about the worse incase it became worse.

At the hospital, they were whizzed around and at one point, somewhere between a doctors inspection and xrays, George stopped following to call up Josh’s parents from Josh’s phone and soon enough he was joined by Victoria, Callum and Kathryn. Kathryn did mention Josh’s step dad was at work so couldn’t come home so quickly. They offered George the chance to go home but he had refused wanting to stay with him.

When they were allowed to see Josh, George stopped back offering his family to see him first and saying he stop the night with him since both Victoria and Callum would need their sleep for school tomorrow. 

As soon as the Browne’s left, George went in to see Josh who was sat with a cast on his arm with his shirt off and a nice bruise starting to form on his ribs. George moved and pushed a chair towards Josh who just smiled and looked at him “Thanks for coming with me.”

George smiled softly as he said “It’s okay, kinda glad you chose me over Jade” He blushed slightly as Josh smiled at him. “She would just be bothered that you wanted to come and be complaining. Also you had an advantage over her”

George had to admit he was slightly confused “What was?”

Josh smirked and sat up, pulling George close “Your more my type but you also have my name on your back” With that, Josh kissed George softly and both had been so caught up in it they hadn’t realised Kathryn returning to the room but she just left quietly, happy about the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh had to stay in hospital for over a week with his ribs and George visited everyday so they could get on with their projects but more often than not did Josh attempt to kiss George so much they forgot or tease him over it.

George had been getting slightly more hate than normal from the girls but Jesy had found it extra cute. Once Josh had been allowed back in school had Jade tried to hit it off with him but apart from getting George jealous heavily that Olly was fearful the teen would go and knock her out, she achieved nothing. 

Olly and George had become closer friends laughing about the fact the shirt which said Cuthbert on the back was given to him by Josh for George to wear and even though George wanted to call Josh out for it he found it more cute.

Nothing was official about them, George had only been on a sort of date with him but that was mainly Josh forcing him with Olly to get some more stylish clothes. George loved his nerdy style but both older boys had brought him into the world of skin tight jeans which had freaked him out since he wasn’t sure how he could fit into them.

George managed to get into them and with help of the boys also got another 4 pairs along with a leather jackets and a few shirts but George had tried to pay for them all but was   
pushed out the way by Josh and his shiny credit card and paid for the lot. 

The boys had to admit George looked sexy the in outfits but it hadn’t stopped George from mixing his old style with his new and Josh had loved the style that George had created. Both boys walked along the corridors together as much as they could and towards their lessons. Sometimes they’d kiss each other cheeks, but most times they’d not and really   
George hadn’t questioned it.

Josh had however been seeing Jade a lot as well which just left George confused even more, was he dating Josh or not but once George came close the time when Jade was leaning in for a kiss, Josh leaned over to George and just said to him “Meeting me for dinner tonight, my mom is well excited for you to join”  
George nodded “Wouldn’t miss it, babe” 

Both was grinning while and angry Jade stormed off and really they did share dinner that night but not just Josh’s family but also George’s mom joined in with his older brother. It had been a great meal for them all with both boys growing closer but a part of George still wondered if they were official

He actually gave it a go to see if Josh would get jealous by acting slightly flirty around Olly but Josh just got up and left. Olly had almost killed him if he hadn’t explained him and escaped to see Josh who had gone onto the field and was kicking the football around really hard. George moved down to see him and tried to steal ball from Josh but just ended up on his ass. “Ouch” He moaned out as he sat up slightly

Josh had been laughing at his fall but moved over to lift up the teen onto his feet “What are you doing?”

George groaned and stood up fully on his feet and just said out “Trying to steal the pretty ball from you, but also see what’s wrong with you? You looked like you could kill Olly”  
Josh kicked the ball hard at the mention of Olly’s name as he groaned out “Don’t steal the balls and I’m mad at you, were boyfriends and yet you are flirting with Olly who is taken by Jaymi… Am I not good enough?” 

Of course he smiled at the word boyfriend as he stopped the ball rolling “Well I didn’t know we were boyfriends, someone didn’t ask me to be it so I thought we were just friends.”

The look of a kicked puppy was on Josh’s face as he said out “I thought you didn’t want to be my boyfriend.”

The younger boy laughed as he kicked the ball back badly to him “I wanted to be it… Someone didn’t ask”

Josh smiled as he stopped the ball but also moved to in front of George and got onto one knee. George gasped as Josh smirked and asked out “George Paul Shelley, you are a shit football player but a good kisser. Be my boyfriend please?”

George nodded but pushed him slightly “Yes but this isn’t a marriage proposal, get off your knee” Josh just laughed and pulled him onto the ground as he captured his lips in a sharp kiss. “Love you George.” 

George had to smile as he said “I love you too, Josh”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been so busy working on other stuff I forgot up finish this off, here we go though!

Three weeks into dating and nothing much had changed since Josh didn’t want to come out, he claimed he wasn’t ready but he had allowed Jesy to know about them being together. Josh had tried to be an affectant boyfriend at school but he just failed and each dinner time when Josh and the footballers sat at their table, George and Jesy would sit at their normal table and talk.

Jesy had started to date a footballer called Caden and Caden normally sat with them with Jaymi and Olly and normally George would stare at Josh and Josh would ignore him.  
He did feel alone, he’d never be kissed in public because Josh didn’t like it so George had been open to give him time to get ready to do those things.

George tended to watch every football match practice with Jaymi, Jaymi had been excited to show off Olly since was being signed to a leading football team and Jaymi was currently his number one fan since Jaymi was planning to having a singing career after school.

Jaymi had kept bringing up prom to George and George had thought about the idea but wasn’t planning on going and he had seen most people start making plans since Jesy had been invited to prom with Caden, yeah there had been issues since Caden somehow filled George’s locker up with rose petals and not Jesy’s but she hadn’t bothered and started to make out with him instead of helping George remove the petals.

He had heard though about Josh being asked by Jade and George had hoped he had said no to her because if Josh was his boyfriend, why couldn’t they go together. Leigh-Anne and Jade were both at the pitch too and as soon as practice finished and the boys with friends there for them started to walk and meet them, they ran towards the pitch.

George had got up and started to walk down when Jaymi had to stop him. Jade had ran into Josh’s arms and Josh had wrapped them around her and held her close. George felt his eyes start to water as Jade leaned up to kiss him and he watched as Josh kissed back and George could have screamed. 

Jaymi had stormed down and went to slap him and was only stopped by Olly who told him “You don’t slap hard, let me” and Josh had coward behind Jade who just smirked at George who was trying not to cry.

Most of the footballers had gathered around to see what was happening and were shocked when Olly outed him “You have a loving boyfriend and you’d rather kiss the girl that barely keeps her knickers up? What is wrong with you? George has nothing been nothing but supportive and you throw this in his face.”

Jade had now become really angry as she screamed back “He’s not gay! He loves me and were going to prom together, aren't we prince?”

Everyone was staring at Josh, George was now stood with Jaymi and slightly held his hand out for Josh to get, to prove he was with him as Jade was doing the same, holding out her lightly painted nailed hand out. Josh held his hand out for Jade and together they linked hands which caused George to cry and the boys to mumble around. Jaymi had to hold Olly back who could have slapped both Jade and Josh but the other boys had got around them. 

Olly had however told them that later the football team had told Josh that if he was gay or not, they’d support him but it hadn’t stopped him from claiming to be dating Jade.  
George had gone home crying with Jaymi, Jaymi had left him once his mom had come home and his mother had promised that instead for prom they’d go away on holiday. She had told him that Josh had come calling around, looking upset but George had told her he didn’t want to see him and she sent him away.

He missed a day of school because of the crying, he had cried so hard that he’d been sick and he spent the day helping Olly with his work. Olly had the morning off and had been around to get back in front with his Maths work and as soon as Olly left had Josh turned up.

George had opened the door thinking it was his food delivery and he held out the money ready but saw Josh straight away. George let out an “oh” sound as he tried to shut the door but Josh stopped him.

“Please George, let me explain”

George scoffed, “Explain? What is there to explain? Your dating Jade and going to prom with her and you was using me.”

Josh shook his head “No, no that isn’t the case! Please that isn’t true at all, she asked me if I wanted to go to prom with her but before I had time to reply she had already said ‘great’ she forced me to take her down the corridor as she told me plans for her dream prom. I was going to ask you but you was on about not going.”

George pretended to laugh “Sure you was”.

Josh looked to him “I’m scared if I come out I won’t get taken seriously on the football team. I need to finish off this year with the winning football team to get into the college I want. Its okay for you, you’re smart and in the year ahead and already getting accepted into schools, it’s harder for me, nobody wants me if I fail!”

George looked to him “If you stopped listening to everyone else you’d believe that you can. You're smart enough to do it yourself, you can be accepted into any school but you don’t believe in yourself enough.”

Josh just looked down “I told the football team today… Told them your my boyfriend, told Jade I’m not going to prom with her because I want you George, you are my beautiful boyfriend and I kissed that… thing… because I was scared.”

George bit his lip and Josh had leaned in to kiss him and was happy that George let him and soon enough they were hugging it out as Josh pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unwrapped it and smiled as George read it out loud. “George, please be my prom date, I’m bananas for you” He smiled at the joke as he saw the monkey and banana and he had leaned in to kiss him as he nodded.

“Only, if I plan our outfits.” 

Josh nodded and kissed him again as they both smiled away


	6. Chapter 5

The boys had actually planned the prom with their moms, Josh had stepped up the gear and had introduced his mom fully to George and had met George’s mom. George had gone simple with choosing for both of them to wear black suits with black ties, Josh hadn’t argued as he chose the prom car.

The day of the prom had been interesting since Josh’s mom forced the photos to be taken at George’s house and not her own since George’s mom had the bigger garden. The boys stood together, in each others arms and around each other as they had their photo taken. Both had smiled away and Josh had really gone all out on the gift for George as he bought him a simple ring to have on his finger. 

George had put it on and soon after the boys had to go to the prom since it would be the final event together before Josh’s exam and finding out if he got the college he wanted and together they had arrived and soon met up with Olly and Jaymi but also Jesy and Caden. Jesy looked amazing in her red prom dress and George made sure to dance with her but also with Josh. 

On the night, Josh had sent Jade away on two occasion and the football team had commented on how cute George was with Josh and together they had really done the enjoyable things of dancing but also gathering around to see who was voted prom queen and king.

George should have left before this and now he regretted it since Jade got prom queen and Josh got prom king. Josh hadn’t been nominated but Jade had secured enough votes for him to become king over her date Niall. Josh had refused to go over to her because George started to tear up but he soon had to go over.

Jade accepted her crown first with a long speech that most people didn’t care about but then Josh went towards the microphone only to look at George who was ready to leave with Jesy who was holding his hand. He looked over the crowd and spoke out “Erm… I wanted to thank you all for voting for me as prom king, this time last year, this was my dream of being Prom King and having a beautiful Queen… My issue is now, I’m gay and having a queen won’t do because I have the most beautiful, handsome and yes sexy man in the crowd.” 

He smiled to George who smiled back and Josh took his flowers as he said into the microphone “I came with my prince and I’ll leave with my prince.” He walked over to George and held out his hand “Will you dance with me?”

George nodded softly and Josh laid the crown on the smaller guys head only to hear people mumble about Jade demanding they make him dance with her but instead the music started and Josh began to dance with George and soon enough they went back to Josh’s house.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning George woke up naked with an equally naked Josh wrapped around his waist. He had to do a double take because wow, Josh was just amazingly fit and beautiful and slowly he did have to get up and leave his man in bed and slowly he unwrapped himself from Josh and got out of the bed.

He wrapped Josh back up in his white sheets and kissed his head softly as he moved into Josh’s bathroom. He closed the bathroom door and slowly sank down it as he remembered the fact that he had slept with THE Josh Cuthbert and he was slightly amazed. He rose back up and went to the shower and climbed in before turning the taps on.

If he was lying, he’d say he hadn’t took a large sniff of his Lynx Excite. He was sorta now glad he could match his boyfriends smell to an actual product because man did Josh smell really good and he just smelt the liquid body wash he slowly started washing himself and lathering himself up with the soap mixture as he just stood underneath the water.

He was so away with the fairies he never realised Josh come into the shower with him until he realised someone was kissing his neck, George turned in Josh’s arms. Josh was grinning when he saw him “Thought you had ditched me, didn’t want our first time to end badly.”

George giggled “Wanted to make you breakfast in bed but thought it was better if I showered incase your mom caught me naked”

Josh smirked “Oh I don’t think she or them would have minded because gosh, that body, toned and fit” He smirked as he smelt at his boyfriend softly “You’re using my body wash…”  
George looked to him “Oh didn’t you want me to?” He asked worried only to see a softly laughing Josh reply with “You can use it but… I enjoy your body wash more, you scent is so sweet baby” George just giggled because Josh started kissing his neck more as he just aimed to try for shower sex, they stopped though when Josh heard his mom call up and George pushed Josh to get out of the shower but Josh stayed in “Gotta save that water babe” 

Once they had finished George had mainly borrowed Josh’s clothes due to him lacking his of clothes and even though they were mainly fitted shirts, George just smiled from cheek to cheek because he was surrounded by the smell of his beautiful man. They went downstairs together and Josh sat at the table and had George on his knee as they talked about the entire prom and being together. They were just so happy together.


	8. Ending.

George really struggled quite a lot to believe how life became so good, he had been the nerd but now he was the married husband to the footballer, a former bully who he got partnered up with and the guy who got a football scholarship.

He had of course been as lucky, his studies had meant he could learn and become a social worker and help children and both him and Josh had been happy. Once George was out of school they moved in together into a boxy apartment because Josh hadn’t got his big break but both really loved being cosy together and spending so much time together…

Well, they did have fights and at one point separated for 3 months but both ended up back together after spotting each other in the supermarket and really then both stopped their trolleys and kissed each other. They moved straight back in together and George found out Josh had got his big break and soon they were trying for children. 

The press knew about the relationship so when they found out they were pregnant they knew they’d have to come out and say it. It didn’t make it much harder, it did though make it harder when their son was actually born.

Oswin Roger Cuthbert-Shelley was born to a crying Josh who was upset that he didn’t see the birth to a scared George who saw his son look so much like Josh. He was disappoint since they mixed the sperm up and yet he hadn’t been lucky enough to be the biological father but Josh promised the next one would be his sperm. 

Oswin was the quiet child who rarely cried which was quite good since Jesy and her husband Rohen had a child deman Curtis and Jaymi and Olly had a mini diva Honey. Honey, Curtis and Oswin all grew up together and soon Josh had noticed he wanted another and George slowly grew the idea they could have another and they soon did.

Lexi Katheryn Cuthbert-Shelley was born nine months later and on the day Josh purpose to George and soon enough they got married with close family there.

Life went on well, Oswin seemed to be so much more nerdy than they thought and Lexi was growing into a dancer figure but it did give them pride to share their story with Oswin and Lexi, they were just proud when they asked for it and each time they’d tell the story of the jealous cheerleader, the cruel footballer who turned into a lover and a nerdy boy who just wanted to get through high school


End file.
